(7)The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess vs (10)Skies of Arcadia 2015
Results Round One '' ''Thursday, November 12, 2015 Ulti's Analysis This match was very predictable and barely worth talking about in its own right, though in looking at it, it struck me as familiar... http://www.gamefaqs.com/poll/1627-division-128-round-1-the-legend-of-zelda-the-wind-waker-vs Twilight Princess = Wind Waker seems like a real enough comparison to me, and the match would be very hard to pick. It also ended any talk of a potential Twilight Princess > Mario 64 upset (which was fueled by Link > Mario in the Nintendo hierarchy causing SFF), because no one in their right mind would pick Wind Waker to beat Mario 64. You need the full armada to beat that game, and Twilight Princess simply doesn't have it. It does have a weird amount of respect though, which I suppose is understandable because you get Adult Link for the entire game and followed the graphical abomination that was Wind Waker. People seem to like the long tutorial, while I'm all about the dungeon-hopping that begins with the Arbiter's Grounds. There's definitely a disconnect between old-school gamer and new-school with that preference though, and we'll just never agree. It actually floors me that transience has only played Wind Waker among the 3D Zeldas, and it turned him off from the other 3D games. I can see why given Wind Waker is trash, but at least play Ocarina. In the same arena, I really should get around to playing Skies of Arcadia. If KP recommends it, it's guaranteed to be good! Ctes's Analysis This match was incredibly boring. While no matches today were interesting, this one just lined up perfectly with the Game of the Decade x-stats and brought exactly nothing new to the discussion. This is one of the matches that makes you the most happy that we have several matches going on at the same time. Although with that said, it is quite fascinating that it lines up so perfectly in some way. They get laughed at more than necessary when they're wrong, but they're right so many times in comparison and lining up this great is just perfect. Of course, you do see a few users you don't know being surprised about a result like this. For as much reputation “Zelda always wins” has, it really does surprise me anyone thought Skies of Arcadia could win here, I mean, it's not a bad game and it didn't even do bad either, but would it win on any site anywhere? I doubt it. It's one of the cases where fans of the game should appreciate that it made the bracket, because that honestly doesn't feel like any guarantee and it received a #10 seed even! During this contest there was a good amount of discussion about where the featured Zelda games ranked. OoT on top and LttP was obvious. Majora was also obvious as third, but where Wind Waker and Twilight Princess ranked was up for debate seeing as they looked roughly equal, but lost to Brawl and Majora last time, meaning we'd have inflated stats there. Unfortunately, this match couldn't really give us anything new in that regard. External Links * Match Updates * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category:2015 Contest Matches